Every Thousand Years
by girlwhosings
Summary: Sakura never believed in miracles. Why? 'Cause she's always into bad luck. For exmaple, she always get bullied by her onichan, where she found the nickname "Monster" was really irritating. Until she met him... [My first SS fic!]


**(A/N: My first SS short story. Kind of similar to Tsubasa, but I could swear I got this idea before Tsubasa was out. Really. Hope you'll like it.) **

**(NOTE: This chapter is written in Sakura's POV. By the way, just in case you don't know, POV means point of view.)**

* * *

Have you ever heard stories about miracle? Well, I've heard lots of them but they never occur to me, not even once. I'm always down with bad luck, tripping over stones and dropping myself into rivers. They occur to me so many times that made it seemed like it was part of my daily life routine. It just seemed like miracle just hated me so much that it does not want to appear before me.

Until one day, I met him and I knew my life isn't gonna be the same.

There it goes. Prince Touya just wouldn't let me out. I know, I know, he's going to report this to papa. Go ahead! Like papa would not allow me to get out.

"Princess Sakura, what do you think you are doing?" My onichan, Prince Touya, asked in a tone, which sounded cheeky to me. I rolled my eyes.

Though he's going to be the heir for my father's throne one day, but does that mean that I have to be spied on by him every time I try to get out of the palace? "Don't you even think of getting out of this palace. I'm not going to let the imperial doctors to treat you if you come back with bruises all over you." Touya onichan, also known as Mr Don't-you-think-you-should-shut-up-already, said in an irritating tone.

Give me a break.

Me, Princess Sakura, could actually get out of the palace as freely as I wanted to, have to actually SNEAK out because I have a TERRIBLE onichan that HAD TO boss me around.

Sheesh, get some life, onichan.

"Well, my dearest onichan, I just wanted to walk around the town to check out if the people are living well." I said, forcing a smile as I secretly curse to get myself out of this situation ASAP, and I tried to assure myself that everything would be OK. "I should, you know, check on the people, AS the ROYAL PRRINCESS of the country."

Onichan smirked and messed up my hair.  
  
ONICHAN! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HEAD!

I whined and cried as I tried to tidy up my hair. "Don't think that I don't know what you are trying to do, Princess Monster."

"SAKURA CHAN IS NOT A MONSTER!" I screamed as I felt my blood boiled.

Onichan continued teasing me as his smirk grew wider and wider.  
  
WOAH. I never knew our palace had our own big mouth MONSTER.

"Do you have any idea why you still SO SHORT," Said onichan as he pushed me down with his palm.  
  
PAPA! HELP! SAKURA'S BEEN ATTACKED BY A GIANT MONSTER, MONSTER TOUYA!!!

GEE. Onichan is such a JERK.

"YOU BULLY!" I cried as I tried to take his hand off my head.

"'Cos your mind is filled with childish ideas for 'fun' that made you SO KIDDY, that would never let you grow but let you remain as SHORT as a 10 year-old-kid." Onichan continued. I could feel myself exploding.

Sheesh, onichan, I'm 1.59 m, and that's about the AVERAGE height for a sixteen-year-old where I'm only fourteen years old! You fail mathematics, don't you, my dearest ONICHAN.

Well, can't really blame him. He's TOO tall for an ordinary man. Almost 1.9 m, how's the sound of that?

Sheesh, I think I know the true source of my hatred for Mathematics.

"Sumimasen, Prince Touya, Princess Sakura." Onichan and I stopped arguing and turned to look at my PERSONAL servant, Daidouji Tomoyo. YES! SHE'S HERE! "Prince Touya," Said Tomoyo in her soft and sweet voice as she bowed towards onichan. "Princess Sakura is just bored. She hadn't gone out of the palace for weeks, and as you know, she's an active girl, and it would be wise to let her out instead of letting her stay in the palace and create havoc. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" Asked Tomoyo and she smiled sweetly at onichan.

ONICHAN'S LOSING THE BATTLE! YEAH!!!

"All right then, as you wish." Said Touya as Tomoyo turned to me and winked. YEAH! I smiled at Tomoyo, really grateful for all she had done. "I'm leaving this MONSTER into your hands then, Tomoyo." Said Touya as he coolly closed his eyes and turned around.

Sheesh, do I really have to say that again, that...

"SAKURA CHAN IS NOT A MONSTER!" I argued and held my fists as my onichan walked away.

I HATE THIS.

"It's all right, Princess Sakura." I turned around as Tomoyo held my hands. "It only shows how much Prince Touya is worried about you."

There she goes again.

"Tomoyo chan," I said seriously as I took her hands. "How many times have I tell you not to call me Princess Sakura when no one's around?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Hai, hai, Sakura chan. Shall we go now?" She asked in her sweet little voice.

I smiled. "Um."

Tomoyo's eyes shone in happiness. I sweatdropped. Oh no, there she goes again...

"I've just finished making one of my specially designed clothes for you yesterday!" Said Tomoyo as she took my hands and almost cried in joy.

"Tomoyo chan..." I sweatdropped.

"Wouldn't you just wear it for me?" Tomoyo asked with her puppy-eyes.

I sweatdropped. "Oh... Okay." I replied as she hugged onto me happily and pulled me towards my room. We reached my room and she helped my settle down on a chair. I was wearing a pink puffy-looking dress that reached the ground.

"I'll go get the clothes!" Said Tomoyo cheerily as she closed the door and went off to get the clothes.

Daidouji Tomoyo had been by my side since I was a kid at the age of seven. Her mother, Daidouji Sonomi, suffered from an illness and died. Their family was poor, and as the only child, Tomoyo went to the streets to sell herself as a slave to earn the burial money for her mother.

It so happened that otousan, onichan and I were looking around the streets where we saw her. My otousan took pity of her and decided to help her with her mother's burial. However, she didn't need to be our slave. We helped to bury her mother and she thanked us. However, she insisted to be our slave.

Otousan, who was really kind-hearted, couldn't bear to have such a young girl to be a slave, so, he appointed Tomoyo to be my Royal Assistant. That's when I got myself my VERY FIRST FRIEND. And she seemed to be my best as well. We seemed more like sisters than what we really are.

Soon, Tomoyo returned and I sweatdropped at the dress she had made for me. It was a blue dress made of fine silk thread. It was REALLY beautiful... And a little TOO sparkly.

Have I ever mentioned that Tomoyo actually enjoyed making clothes?

"Come on, go and try it on!" Said Tomoyo as she gave me a little push.

"Isn't this...?"

"Beautiful, right?" Tomoyo cut in as I sweatdropped. That was not what I intended to say. I wanted to say 'a little too sparkly'. Aww, never mind.

Anyway, I quickly changed into the clothes Tomoyo brought and went down streets.

I could almost swear it was the MOST joyful place I've ever seen.

"How are you doing, Princess?" "Nice day, ain't it, Princess?" " Hello, Princess!" "You looked beautiful, Princess!" "This is for you, Princess!"

This was heaven. Everyone was SO good to me! They greeted me with sheepish smiles and offered me with their food. Most importantly, they looked really joyful in happiness. Otousama did a GREAT job in keeping the country happy. I greeted everybody cheerily, almost forgotten about my identity, with Tomoyo following behind me with her ever-living great smile. I was enjoying myself, really, I was, until I saw a figure around a corner of the street.

I almost stopped smiling when I saw a corpse lying on the ground. I screamed.

* * *

Well, well, well. So, it isn't a corpse after all!

But, he looked badly bruised and all and I'm pretty sure everyone who had seen him would have thought he was dead as well. So, maybe the government police force ain't doing a very good job. Hmm, I shall report this matter to Otousama.

Oh, I'm talking about the "corpse", by the way.

I looked at the figure lying down on the bed of a little hut. He looked quite cute actually, the "corpse", that is. He had this messy brown hair and tanned skin. Not very tanned, though. Slight tanned. And his facial features were perfect. He looked, in fact, hot. With those broad shoulders and all, of course he's hot, even with those bruises.

Except the doctor told me his was a cripple.

People were gathering outside of the little hut of an infamous doctor of the town, Doctor Takura, busy exchanging glances as they peeped into the little hut through the little windows of the hut.

"So, doctor, is he going to be okay?" Tomoyo asked, looking all worried and everything. I nodded my head anxiously.

The doctor smiled. So, I supposed it's going to be good news. Or at least I think so.

"Don't worry," Okay, I'm pretty sure it's good news. "He'll be just fine." I smiled at the doctor as he packed his medical stuffs. He smiled cheerily. "You're such a kind person, Princess." I blushed upon his compliment as Tomoyo giggled from seeing me turn red. Daidouji Tomoyo, you really DO enjoy to see me embarrassed, don't you? "Nobody would have cared about this young lad, but you did, even though he's a lame beggar. Such a pity. He had such good features."

I agree. I TOTALLY agree. The pity-'cause-he-had-good-features part, that is, not the I'm-a-great-princess part. I smiled kindly at the doctor, who smiled back at me, and turned to look at the beggar's handsome face.

I almost cried out when I saw his eyelids moving.

"I think he's awake, Princess Sakura!" Tomoyo cried for me. I smiled happily as the beggar slowly opened his eyes. His eyeballs looked around, searching for something in sight, and almost freaked out when my face appeared in front of him.

"Are you all right?" I asked him. The beggar slowly sat up on the bed, starting knocking his palm against his head, as if his head was hurting. But I wouldn't be surprised, 'cause he had bandages wrapped around his forehead.

He nodded his head forcefully. Was it really painful? I really hoped I could somehow help him.

"I'm all right."

His blanket dropped off to his laps, and I finally got a clear view of his chest. Really, he probably has got the finest chest I've ever seen. Even finer than my brother's. He looked, actually, kind of hot to me.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, Princess Sakura, the princess of this country." I explained to him friendly as he continued banging his head against his palm. "What's your name?" I asked him as his sleepy gaze reached mine and he answered sheepishly.

"Syaoran. Li Syaoran, I think."

Looks like he isn't too sure if he had remembered his name correctly.

* * *

**(A/N: This is like, the introduction to this story. Somewhat like a prologue. But anyway, hoped you enjoyed this story 'till now. No fluff yet, but some will come soon. Oh, and I'm really sorry that Syaoran had to be crippled. Anyways, please review!!!) **


End file.
